Uchiha Hatachi
by Tay13
Summary: It started out as a typical day for Sadara, teaching Boruto a lesson and sending a handsome young man flying into a pile of boxes... Wait? What? Who is this young man and why does he look familiar? Why's he attacking papa? He's my father's dead brother's son! Itachi apparently had one more secret. What does his son want with the leaf village? Is he here for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Blast from the Past

"BOOORUUUTOOOO!" Sadara shouted after her annoying teammate who'd just painted goofy glasses on his father's monument.

Boruto laughed gleefully and ran away from her at high speed. _That little. When I get my hands on him!_ Sadara raced after him and soon caught up. Taking him by surprise on the street, she threw a punch to his face sending him flying and crashing into a pile of old boxes.

"HA! Got you…" She trailed off when she saw that someone had been sitting on the old boxes and that Boruto had smashed into that person as well. "Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry are you ok?"

Sadara ran over grabbed Boruto and chucked him off the person.

"I'm really sorry, did you get hurt?" She held out her hand to the man in the pile, he took her hand and she helped pull him out. Sadara gasped when the young man stood up, his short dark hair, coal like eyes and deeply defined handsome face took her by surprise. He looked down at her as he brushed bits of wood out of his hair.

"I'm fine," he said in a voice deep for his age.

Sadara realized she was still holding his hand and let go quickly with an awkward chuckle. Boruto finally recovered and was staring at the young man.

"Boruto, stop staring!" Sadara punched him on the top of his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head and glared up at Sadara.

Sadara and Boruto scowled at one another until they heard the young man laughing at them, amused by their display.

"Oh, um, are you sure you're really ok?" Sadara blushed and put her hands behind her back.

"Yes, I'm sturdy," he assured her and picked up an old tattered backpack worn out from travel.

Scanning his beat up clothing and sandals that had been mended multiple times, Sadara wondered just how far he'd traveled. Boruto stood up and circle him giving him a once over.

"Hey, Boruto don't be rude!" Sadara chided him.

"I'm not. It's just… You look kind of familiar… Do you know Sasuke-sensei?" Boruto eyed the man up and down.

The young man grabbed Boruto's shoulders surprising him, desperation in his voice he asked, "Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Y-yes," Boruto recoiled from the closeness.

"Can you take me to him? I've traveled all this way to see him." The young man's face was determined and set.

Boruto looked over at Sadara for help, she shrugged.

"O-ok, he's usually at the training field," Boruto pointed down the road and led the way.

Sadara looked over the young man again as she accompanied them. "What did you need from papa?"

The young man looked at her surprised. "Papa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is my father," Sadara explained.

"Oh," the young man seemed sad and kept his eyes forward following Boruto.

It didn't take them long to reach the training fields, standing near a tree with multiple targets filled with thrown shuriken stars was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Papa! Someone wants to meet you," Sadara shouted, Sasuke turned to look at her then the man next to her. Normally her father didn't make many face expressions, but the horror and shock he openly displayed at this man's arrival surprised even her.

The young man dropped his bag and before Sadara could ask his name to introduce him, he disappeared in a flash.

"What the—!" Boruto shouted as a blast of wind pressure through them back.

Sasuke barely had enough time to throw up his guard when the young man's leg side swept him sending him crashing into a tree.

"Papa! What the heck are you doing?" Sadara tried to run forward, but stopped when her father held up his hand to her.

Sasuke recovered and faced the young man who was smiling his eyes lit with excitement.

"Good," he said. "This would be boring if you'd gone down on the first hit."

Sasuke said nothing in response and watched the young man thoughtfully. The young man disappeared again, this time Sasuke reacted faster as a kick came at his head from the right, then the left, then above. He aimed every kick at his face and each time Sasuke blocked a blow a loud boom resounded around the training field. Her father was losing ground, but he also wasn't attempting to dodge. _What's up with these powerful kicks, is this guy stronger than mom?_ The young man stopped his barrage and glared at Sasuke who remained calm.

"It's annoying you're not fighting back," he snapped at the older man.

Sasuke's mouth tightened, and his eyes narrowed, but he quickly relaxed and sighed. "At first I thought Itachi had come back from the grave to haunt me, but you're not him. Who are you?"

The young man's fist clenched, and he glared at Sasuke. "I'm Hatachi, Uchiha Itachi's son."


	2. Chapter 2 Family Secrets

Chapter 2

Family Secrets

"Itachi's son?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the young man in front of him.

Sadara shivered at the blood lust emanating from her papa. She'd never seen him like this. Boruto inched back next to her.

"S-should we help Sensei?" He whispered.

"No, stay out of this Boruto," Sasuke snapped making him and Sadara jump.

Hatachi and Sasuke stared each other down, the pressure was intense. A bead of sweat dripped down Sadara's face as she waited for the inevitable clash. Gurgle.

"Huh?" Boruto looked at Hatachi whose stomach had let out a loud rumble. "Are you… hungry?"

Hatachi took a breath in and said stubbornly, "I'm fine. I'm sturdy."

Sadara questioned this young man's intelligence, and the pressure she was feeling dissipated until she saw the burning rage in her father's eyes. Her papa disappeared and reappeared behind a surprised Hatachi. He tried to react in time, but Sasuke's lighting blade took off a chunk of his arm. Distancing himself the young man clutched his bleeding arm; he looked less certain of himself.

"Oi, S-sasuke-sensei are you trying to kill him?" Boruto asked nervously and chuckled like it was all some bad joke.

Sadara inched back afraid of the look on her father's face. Her papa was going to murder him. Sasuke disappeared again; Hatachi wasn't able to react as he reappeared in front of him. Lighting burst from Sasuke's hand, aimed at the young man's face, Sadara wanted to scream to tell them to stop, but her voice caught in her throat. Bam! Sasuke's hand stopped an inch from Hatachi's terrified face; the seventh Hokage had appeared out of nowhere and stopped the fight.

"Wait Sasuke," Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's wrist and was struggling to hold it back. "Calm down and think this through."

Sasuke deactivated his chakra, backed up and glared at his former teammate. "I thought it through, I don't know what he's planning but he can't be Itachi's son."

Naruto held up his hands to him. "You sure of that?"

Sadara gulped when her father's eyes turned on the young man again. "Yes."

"Well, you'd be wrong."

Sadara turned and found the seventh's aid, Nara Shikamaru, walking up to them holding a few scrolls.

"Shikadai's dad," Boruto chimed in. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru tossed a scroll to Sasuke who unfurled it. As he read over it his eyes narrowed and he scowled at the paper.

"We confirmed it when he entered the village," Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hatachi-kun, we told you to wait and that we'd introduce you to Sasuke. Why did you seek him out yourself?"

Hatachi opened his mouth, but his stomach rumbled so loudly that he seemed to forget what he was going to say.

"Ah!" Boruto reacted first and caught Hatachi as he collapsed to the ground.

"Sadara," Naruto looked over at her.

"Yes?" Sadara jumped at suddenly being addressed by the seventh Hokage.

"Do you have any bandages?" Naruto pointed to the young man's bleeding arm. "If so, please tend to him."

Sadara looked at her father who'd put down the scroll, his blood lust gone. He looked over at her and nodded; she let out a sigh of relief and went to administer first aid to Hatachi. Boruto helped her and they both watched the adults wondering what was going on.

Shikamaru took charge of the situation, and spoke specifically to Sasuke, "I'll have him taken to the hospital. Since it's a family matter what you do with him after… I'll leave it up to you."

_Family matter?_ Sadara watched her father, he was staring blankly at Hatachi, but he nodded at Shikamaru's statement. She finished bandaging up Hatachi and the seventh Hokage created shadow clones to help carry the young man. Boruto seemed to pout at his dad, ever since the village had been attack and they'd fought together he hadn't been as belligerent to his father, but he still got this way sometimes.

Naruto seemed to notice. "Boruto, help me take him to the hospital."

Boruto's face lit up for a second then he composed himself. "Ok."

"Um…" Sadara wondered what she should be doing.

"Sadara," her father finally spoke up. "Come with me."

She hesitated, but followed her father in silence. They walked for a ways until everyone was out of sight. Walking up next to him she saw his face, and she felt a pang hit her heart. Her papa looked exhausted, his mouth pulled taunt and his eyes squinted in pain.

"P-papa?" Sadara wasn't sure what was going on. She wanted to ask what this whole incident had been about, who was Hatachi, why had he attacked him and… who was Uchiha Itachi?

Sasuke finally sighed. He stopped walking and rubbed his eyes. She got the feeling he needed to tell her something, but that he wasn't sure how.

Swallowing hard, she decided that she'd start. "Papa, who's Itachi?"

She regretted her question immediately because her father seemed so sad. He looked down at her and for a moment she thought he wouldn't answer the question.

"My big brother," he finally admitted.

"Papa's big brother…" It dawned on her then that Hatachi's claim meant that he was Sasuke's nephew and by relation her cousin. For a moment she felt excited. It meant that she had more family and Uchiha family at that, but when she saw how hurt her father was, she regretted her elation. "I thought… that we were the only Uchiha's left?"

"Me too."

They stood there in silence until Sadara got the courage to ask her next question. "If he's family why was he attacking you?"

Sasuke didn't look at her; he kept his eyes trained on the ground. "I'm responsible for Itachi's death."

Sadara's mouth dropped open. "How?"

Sasuke reached over and patted her on the head, he wasn't looking at her. "You don't need to know that."

Before Sadara could say anything else her father walked away from her and headed back into town. _What does that mean? How was papa responsible! Ah, this is so frustrating._ She didn't like that her father was keeping the reason from her. _If he won't tell me maybe this Hatachi will? _Taking a deep breath, she headed to the hospital determined to get the answer.


End file.
